Rosemary Altea
Real Name: Rosemary Altea Occupation: Psychic Place of Birth: Leicester, England Date of Birth: May 19, 1946 Location: '''Leicester, England '''Date: 1995 History Background: A British woman named Rosemary Altea claims that she can communicate with the spirits of deceased loved ones to help their family members. Rosemary claims that her psychic abilities were influenced by strange encounters she had as a child. When she would try to sleep at night, floating heads would appear at her bedside, calling her name. When she would tell her mother, she would get scolded. Sadly, her grandmother had spent her last days in a mental institution, so she feared that the same thing would happen to her. Rosemary kept the visions a secret for over twenty years. Then, she met a man who told her that she wasn't crazy; she was a psychic. He introduced her to other psychics. During a session with the other psychics, she learned that she had a spirit guide. He was an Apache Shaman named "Gray Eagle". He told her that she had the ability to speak with people's deceased relatives. In 1995, she published a best-selling book about her experiences called The Eagle and the Rose. During a book signing in New Jersey, Rosemary met a couple who had lost their daughter. She was able to accurately describe two things that their daughter had treasured before her death. The couple was part of a bereavement group, which Rosemary agreed to meet with for a session. During the session, she accurately identified several couple's children and their causes of death. Case-Files: * Tony and Marie - a New Jersey couple that met Rosemary at a book signing. She immediately said that they had lost a child to cancer. Two years earlier, they indeed had lost their three-year-old daughter Michelle to leukemia. After the book signing, Rosemary tried to make contact with Michelle's spirit. She told them that Michelle was very happy that they had saved a special card in a drawer for her. She also said that she was happy that they saved a picture that she had drawn, and that the picture was hidden in a box in a closet. The couple was shocked; one of Michelle's favorite play-things was a Valentine's Day card that Tony had given to Marie. Later, when she was hospitalized, a therapist helped her make a flower card for her parents. This was the picture that Rosemary had mentioned to the couple. * Stephanie Bozak - twenty-year-old who died of a brain tumor in 1994. Her father, Kenneth, was part of the bereavement group with Tony and Marie. Rosemary correctly identified Stephanie and her cause of death. She also correctly noted that she had a scar on her head and that her mother had kept a lock of her hair. Finally, she correctly noted that Kenneth had won a golf trophy two nights earlier. This was something that no one else would have known. Extra Notes: The case was featured as a part of the April 18, 1997 episode. Links: * Rosemary Altea on Wikipedia * Rosemary Altea's Website ---- Category:Psychics